The Girl Who Lost Everything
by hardcorehplover
Summary: Explore through the life of muggle-born Elianna Rose, who learns she's a witch! She like Hermione, wants to be the smartest, and brightest. She goes through a lot during her years at Hogwarts and it shapes her into the woman she becomes during the Battle at Hogwarts. Takes place pre and during Hogwarts. Chapter One has a better description :))) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Welcome to the Wizarding World!

**Heyy guys! I know I was supposed to update weeks ago but I have been trying to keep up with school but now I have waaaaay more free time so I'll be able to write to you, so before I explain what this is about, just know that I will post try to post on weekends, just in case, cause this story will be looonnnng. So here's the summary:**

 **Elianna Rose is a normal muggle until she is told to be a witch. She begins at Hogwarts, trying to be the smartest in all her classes and the brightest, while suffering depression, abuse, loss and a bunch of other emotions. She may seem like a normal person to you, but she plays a huge roll in the three objects, the Deathly Hallows.**

 **Disclaimer: Many of the Harry Potter charcaters are in this so know I don't take creadit that's all JK Rowling! If its not what you see in the books then its most likely me! Oh and I make up some things along the way so some things will be different then the book or movie.**

 **And yes guys she seems a lot like Hermione but not very much. Note this story begins two years before Harry starts at Hogwarts, so its the same year Cedric Diggory (who also plays an important role) starts. Okay guys I'll shut up and you can read all about a hero who is finally brought to surface.'**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to the Wizarding World

15:00. Seriously? This day was going by so bloody slow. I was done reading and had begun at 12:00; I shouldn't be finished so fast. I sighed and placed the book on my coffee table. I stood up and went to the mirror.

I looked gross. I was wearing a dark blue long sleeve and huge baggy jeans. My black hair was tied in a ponytail, my warm brown skin looked quite oily and my eyes were just tired out. It was the middle of summer and all I do is read, write and well that is it. I ignored my looks it and went to put the book back. I searched through my shelf for something else to read when my mom called me down. "Eli dear! There's someone here to see you!" she yelled.

I was curious, who would want to see me? I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Mum and Dad were sitting down across from some lady. She was very old and weird looking. "Hello, you must be Elianna Rose" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. Who is this woman? "Uh, yes I am" I said politely looking at mum. She only shrugged. "Well that's good because I wanted to speak to you about coming to my school" she said. I was already confused. Why would she want me at her school? I don't even know her. Not that I wouldn't love to go, with how much primary school drives me bonkers and how rude most of the kids are.

"That's great that you thought of my Eli! What school and where?" Mum asked. "This school…is different from most school you've probably been to or is currently attending" the lady said. "This school teaches…magic" she finished.

I was not impressed. This is rubbish. There's no such thing as magic. I rolled my eyes and said "Ma'am I don't think your right, magic doesn't exist, I must say" Dad pointed out.

"Actually it does, would you like me to show you?" the lady said. I looked at dad and he seemed okay with it. I shrugged and said "Fine, let's see it then". She took some stick thing out of her weird robe and said " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " pointing at the book on my lap.

It was moving up. I stared in shock. So did Mum and Dad. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I smiled very widely. "Wait so I can do this as well?! Oh this is brilliant!" I exclaimed. Mum and Dad were pleased but not as excited.

The lady set down my book and began explaining. It was a school for witches and wizards, meaning I was a witch and they began at 11, like me. She said it has a huge history and magic was fascinating.

One thing stuck in my mind: How was I a witch but my parents weren't? I decided to ask. "Wait, so you say I'm a witch but how come my parents aren't?" I asked. The lady looked at me and said "Well there are cases that witches come from humans who are regular on-magical people, which we call muggle-born" she said.

I looked at my parents who looked extremely confused. I understood. Muggle must mean human in the wizard world. "Now of course, you're more than welcome to join our school, if your parents agree" she finished.

I turned around with a pleading look. I was not going to pass this up. Finally they nodded and I began jumping with joy. The lady handed me a letter. It just said about me getting accepted and when I'm supposed to be there. It also listed my school supplies. I LOVED GETTING SCHOOL SUPPLIES! However some of the things I wouldn't find at a regular store anywhere in England. A cauldron, a wand, a spell book?!

Where the bloody heck was I supposed to get that. The lady noticed my confusion and told me that there's this magical place called Diagon Alley where I can get it. I raised an eyebrow but nodded and she agreed to take me, Mum and Dad. I was breathless and excited as heck. I am a witch and I'm going to a school for witches!

* * *

When we got to Diagon Alley I was beyond excited .The lady told us where we were supposed to go and left us to it, since she had other things to attend to. I had never seen a place so, well fascinating. I looked around forgetting my parents where there. This is where I belong.

I was about to look all around till my parents called me over. The lady said we had to turn in our "muggle" money for wizarding money. Mum decided with what we need to buy that 35.34 pounds would do. We went to the bank the lady told us to go to called Gringotts and Mum turned it in for this money called galleons, sickles and knuts. The creature at the bank told Mum and Dad about them but I barley payed any attention. I was too fascinated by the site if this place I forgot I needed to buy supplies. Once they got the money we descended through Diagon Alley, getting everything we needed!

When we got home, we ate dinner and when I was supposed to get some rest, I just couldn't! I was wide awake! I couldn't go to sleep with what I needed to catch up on. I'm probably the only muggle born there and so everyone will know everything about magic, while I'm the one way behind.

I was the smartest in my entire school, and I was determined to do the same at Hogwarts. I looked through my books and started some spells, the levitation spell that the lady showed us, the door locking spell, the summoning charm and plenty of more! I read all about Hogwarts in a history book called _Hogwarts, a history_ at Flourish and Blotts.

I read and reread all the books assigned to us and all of it was great and extremely interesting. There were some books at the store about getting to know more about the wizarding world, which I'd provide to Mum and Dad so they can learn, but me as well.

I fell asleep reading _Hogwarts: a history_. According to the letter I am to descend to the train leaving for Hogwarts in two weeks! There's so much to learn in so little time!

But I knew myself and I was going to be the best muggle-born witch my classmates see this whole year!

* * *

 **Soooo what do you think. Please review cause that would really help and I'll see you next week. Byee :)**


	2. Off to Hogwarts

**Hey Guys! I'm trying a new schedule so expect a new chapter every weekend. Thank you for the reviews! They help a lot. I hope this a bit of improvement from the last chapter that wasn't as good as I expected it to be. But there's this one so enjoy and review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Off to Hogwarts

It was a calm summer morning and I woke up feeling two different things; happiness and fear. Tomorrow I was finally descending to Hogwarts after finding out about it 2 weeks ago.

For those two weeks, I've been reading and rereading our assigned books. I even had put in some time to study spells. I was worried though. What if I didn't know enough? What if kids knew more than me? What if I didn't know the answer to a question and looked incredibly stupid? I bit my nails and jumped out of bed and reread " _A History of Magic_ ". I practiced some simple spells and next thing I knew, it was time to eat dinner.

Mum and Dad took me out to dinner. It was fun until I realized that they were actually a little excited, perhaps relieved that I was going to be gone the whole year. They spoke of travelling and being together without distractions. They insisted I stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, which I read is allowed there.

"But don't you want to be together, we only get Christmas and summer together now" I stated. But clearly, that didn't change their minds. "Of course, but maybe you should stay there and study, maybe with friends" mum countered. I eventually let it go, but I wasn't particularly happy about it. Why were they pushing me away? I guess it's this whole magic thing; it's a hard adaptation for them, while I've been going through it with flying colors.

That night I looked over at my white cozy arm chair with all my stuff. All my Hogwarts stuff were packed and I was extremely nervous. Filled with fear and even more nervousness, I grabbed _Hogwarts: A history_ and reread the whole book till I fell asleep.

* * *

I watched the view outside as Mum and Dad drove me to King Cross Station. It was beautiful and sunny, pretty much the perfect day. As I kept admiring the view, there was a distant conversation between my parents which was clearly way more important than the fact that they won't see their own daughter until June.

I suddenly found myself looking at them and asking myself whether they truly cared if I was going to Hogwarts, or if it's a relief I'm out of the house for once. They haven't cried or truly felt that bad about me leaving since I found out about me being a witch, which kind of hurt. Maybe they were trying to be strong? I guess I'll have to wait until my departure to Hogwarts.

As I stepped out of the car, hauling my trunk onto the ground, I took a quick glance at my ticket, but something stuck out in my mind. First I noticed it leaves at 11, meaning I had 15 minutes before it was off. However, it also said I was supposed to go to Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express. I hadn't paid any attention to that part and now I realized that there is no such thing!

I pushed my trolley to Platform's 9 and 10, but no 9 and 3/4. There was a slab of wall between both and I questioned it until I heard Mum behind me.

"Dear, is there a problem?" she asked politely but demandingly. "Yes mum, it says that the train is on Platform 9 ¾, but I cannot find it" I said, very irritated with her and the fact that there are only 12 minutes until the train was off.

I saw mum go to a man to ask if he knew where the Platf orm was. He looked at her like she was mad and shook his head. I sighed and felt like bursting into tears. If I couldn't find the platform, then I couldn't find the train and I couldn't go to Hogwarts!

I stood there, extremely upset until I heard something, someone. The lady was bellowing to her kids about Hogwarts and how she was proud of one of her kids, who would soon begin there. I walked toward the lady, who had billions of children with her. "Excuse me?" I asked. She spun around, her red hair whipping right in her face.

"Oh yes dear?" she said in a sweet voice.

"My n-name is E-E-Eli and I'm going to Hogwarts but I can't find the Platform and I-I-I don't want t-to be late" I whimpered, realizing I am seconds away to breaking down.

She noticed this and gave me a huge hug. "Honey don't cry, I can direct you to Platform Nine and Three Quarters right now! My boy Percy is … and my twins George and Fred are beginning next year!" she said. I felt a huge relief inside me. Bless this woman.

"Do you see that wall right there dear?" she asked. I glanced at it and I realized it was the same wall I was questioning earlier. "Well really, all you do is run right through and BAM, you're at Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" she finished. Everything began to add up.

"Thank you" I said kindly. She smiled. "My pleasure! Honey, may I ask are you muggle-born?" she asked. I gulped and nodded slowly. "Oh that's so cute! Well off you go, you don't want to miss the train!" she exclaimed.

I noticed mum and dad coming towards me, who were in a whole different world while I spoke to this lady, who said her name was Molly Weasley and she showed me her bunch of children. "Have you found the platform yet?" mum asked, clearly annoyed. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I explained what Mrs. Weasley told me while I watched her family go through the wall, just to show me an example on how to do it. "Well hurry up will you?" Mum snapped at me. I bit back the urge to cry and stared at the wall. The last of the Weasley bunch ran in and with full confidence, I ran through the wall.

* * *

When I go to the other side I looked around. This was definitely the train to Hogwarts! I saw a bunch of kids, owls and cheer! It hit me then that I forgot to buy myself an owl, which I wanted, since it was a symbol of wisdom and I wanted to owl my parents, maybe.

I noticed that Mrs. Weasely had come up to me. "Oh good sweetie, you made it. Make sure you get on the train and have an amazing first year!" . She kissed my cheek and went off. I smiled at the kind lady. I hope I see her again soon or become friends with her son so I can see her more.

When I realized that it was time to get on the train, I turned to Mum and Dad, who weren't looking as annoyed as they were earlier, though I knew they just wanted to go home.

I hugged them both but all Dad did was put a hand on my shoulder and mom kissed my head. "I'm going to miss you" I whispered, teary eyed. "Miss you too, now hurry on hon" mum said quickly. I was suddenly off them and they waved at me. I swallowed the tears that threatened to slip and waved back. I turned towards the express, but I wanted to tell them I loved them. I spun around but the moment I did, they were gone.

A tear slipped from my eye and I felt like crying terribly. Instead I ran towards the train, which was about to leave. Some kid helped me on, along with my trunk. I silently thanked them and was on my way through the train.

I walked down the corridors, looking for a compartment to sit in. Most were either full, or didn't want me in, however just didn't say it. Eventually I found myself at a compartment with a boy, by himself. I knocked on it and he turned my way. He understood the message and gestured me to come in. I walked in and sat down across from him. I studied him for a moment. He had beautiful brown hair, warm glowing skin and gorgeous grey eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. Suddenly, he looked at me.

"Hello, my name is Cedric. Cedric Diggory" he said with a warm tone. He put out his hand and I reached to shake it. "Hello Cedric, I'm Elianna Rose. But mostly everyone calls me Eli" I said with an equally warmer tone. He nodded at me and began a conversation.

"So is this your first year at Hogwarts? "he asked. "Yes it is. I just found out a few weeks ago that I am a witch and well, here I am" I said. "Oh you just found out? Ah you must be Muggle-born, not that it's a bad thing! My mum is muggle-born, but my dad is pure-blood, so I'm Half-blood" he said and took a deep breath.

Suddenly I felt uncomfortable. It seemed that most of everyone at Hogwarts will be Half or Pure blood, so it will be rare to see people like me.

"What house do you want?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Luckily he went along with it.

"Well my parents were in HufflePuff, but maybe Gryffindor. You?" he said. "Anything but Slytherin. I read about it and it doesn't seem like the best house" I said. Cedric agreed and told me how his father told him how ruthless they are.

From there we spoke about all kinds of things; our lives, school, Hogwarts, magic. We then agreed to become friends, as we both didn't have many. This warmed my heart because I never had one like Cedric. After talking for what seemed like hours, he directed me to the window.

"Were almost here!" he said. I jumped to the window. We looked out the window, at each other and then back out and I noticed the huge castle coming closer into my view. I produced a huge smile. Were almost here! And with my first friend already, and my knowledge of magic, my first year was looking bloody amazing!

* * *

 **If you guys notice, I fill in my own details about Cedric cause there's so little we know about him. Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll see you next week :)**


	3. Sorting Hat Ceremony

**Chapter 3 here! Sorry I didn't post last week but I decided to change my schedule to every Saturday so be expecting something new. Also I'm working on another story but it's just a one-shot, so be expecting other stories besides this one, because this one will be extremely long since were going through all 7 years, including 2 extras so yeah lol. Also, if you're reading, reviews would be nice just for help. Anyway, I'll shut up so you can read more about Eli!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sorting House Ceremony

After what seemed like 20 years, the train finally stopped. Cedric and I got out of our compartment and found ourselves out of the train. We had changed into our robes while waiting, so I pulled them up a little so I wouldn't trip on them or get them dirty.

We got onto the platform looking around. Cedric was confused as to where to go, as was I. It wasn't in _Hogwarts: A History_ and no one had told us where to go in advance. All of a sudden I heard some hollering and Cedric showed me a huge man telling first years to come to him.

Cedric and I walked towards him, along with a bunch of other first years. We walked down this narrow path to a lake. "I think this is the Great Lake, once we cross it, we should be at Hogwarts" Cedric whispered into my ear. I nodded, as I hadn't known that. Why hadn't I known that?

Cedric and I got on a boat across from a first year girl and boy; however we didn't speak to them. As the boats magically began to go, I looked at the view. From there, you could see the castle on the high mountain. It was beautiful, twinkling with lights and looked extremely welcoming. Cedric and I simply admired, with a "wicked" coming from him.

After a little while, we ended up at a harbor and on shore. We stepped out of the boat onto shore. We followed the large man down a passageway until eventually we were at the front doors. The doors swung open and some lady was there. It was the same lady who came to visit me. "Here are the firs' years Professor McGonagall" the big guy said. So the lady's name was Professor McGonagall. Interesting.

"Thank you Hagrid, I got them from here. Follow me in everyone" Professor McGonagall said. I checked to see if Cedric was still there, thinking he may have ditched me, but he was right there and smiled slightly when he noticed me check. I smiled back at him and we followed Professor McGonagall.

I looked around in the castle, which looked better on the inside than the outside. It was beautiful stone and lit torches and it was everything I thought it'd be. Some of its description is in _Hogwarts: A History_ but it was way better seeing it in real life.

McGonagall was saying that before our feast, we had to be sorted into our houses, which is where we would be for our 7 years at Hogwarts. She said the same thing it says in the book, just that there is a hat that chooses our house. I was nervous. What if Cedric and I were in different houses? Then the one and only friend I made today would be gone. I sighed and just hoped for the best.

We walked into what McGonagall said was the Great Hall. I had read about it too but it was absolutely fascinating up close. McGonagall had a hat and she placed it on the stool. I read about the hat and how it's magical enough to choose each child's house. When it began to rise, it sang a song about itself and the four houses. (A/N: I used the hat song from Harry's first year, because I didn't know the one from the 1989 year so yeah just in case you were curious )

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap_

When the song was over, McGonagall said "When I call your name, please come up, sit on the stool so the hat may choose your house".

"I think they go by last name, so you will have to wait a while" Cedric whispered in my ear. This worried me even more. I shook my head and watched as the first girl name Edna went on the stool and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

I noticed how it took a while for some students to be chosen, while with others, the minute the head plops on your head, they have your house up and ready.

After a while, they got to D's and I heard "Cedric Diggory" being called. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring smile to tell me things will be fine. He walked over to the stool and the hat was plopped on his head. The hat was silent for a moment, trying to think and Cedric glanced at me. All of a sudden the hat roared "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table roared with applause as did I.

I crossed my fingers to hope that I was there too. I hadn't paid much attention until one particular girl caught my eye. Golia Hetmoore. She was a pretty girl. She had light brown hair and really nice green eyes. She sat on the stool and the moment the hat was put on her head, it roared "HUFFLEPUFF" earning more applause.

It took a while for it to get to R and then I heard "Elianna Rose". My stomach dropped and I began sweating. I took a deep breath and walked over to the stool.

I sat and the hat plopped on my head. "HMMM….DEFINETLEY SMART, VERY NERVOUS AS WELL…..RAVENCLAW WOULD SUIT YOU BUT YOU SEEM VERY LOYAL….." the hat said. I blushed to my toes when they said the thing about me being nervous. "WELL IF NOT RAVENCLAW THEN…HUFFLEPUFF" the hat finally roared. I smiled all the way and when the hat came off I walked to the Hufflepuff table. I saw Cedric and sat next to him. He gave me a quick hug and I felt like crying tears of joy that at least my friend and I are in the same house.

When we departed, we watched as the other kids were sorted. When I heard Weasley, I looked up and noticed the kids that Molly said were her children. There were two twins named Fred and George and they were both sorted into Gryffindor. I clapped, since Molly was so kind that her children at least deserved some clapping too. It took a while and finally, the last kid, Sally Zimmerman, was sorted into Gryffindor.

After that, the whole great hall applauded for the new first years. Then I saw Dumbledore get up and address the Great Hall "Welcome back for a brand new year at Hogwarts" he said. He then said some weird stuff that I didn't catch and once he finished, the table magically filled up with food.

Me and Cedric ate and began chatting about classes. He told me he wasn't very ready, but he could manage. I offered to help him with anything he needed help with and he kindly said yes. After getting full, Professor Dumbledore made some announcements about staying out of the forest and that Quidditch trials were beginning the second week of the term. I glanced at Cedric, who had mentioned he wanted to do Quidditch at some point at his years at Hogwarts. I saw him blush and I chuckled.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's sing the school song!" Dumbledore yelled. The Great Hall began singing some song, which I thought was silly, so I didn't join in.

After it was over, we were sent to our dorms. We walked down a corridor near the kitchen and I saw a pile of large barrels. The prefect told us they are accessed by tapping the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row and will open if tapped in the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff". She showed us an example and the barrels moved, giving us access to the common room. It was beautiful and very cozy looking. It was yellow and black, which are Hufflepuff colors and in the center, there was a huge rug with a badger. It seemed like a nice place to relax.

The prefect, whose name was Emma, told us that there are round doors that lead to our dormitories. I waved bye to Cedric and walked over to the one Emma said was for the girls. I saw a sign that said "First Years" and I walked in. I admired the earthy, warm feeling of it. There were 5 four poster beds, another huge rug and it was black and yellow, very calm, like the common room.

As each girl walked in, I waved. I was still determined to at least get comfortable with my roommates. Only 2 said hi back but the others 2 ignored me. I decided to brush it aside. I was used to being lonely so it doesn't hurt, even though I was hoping things would change now that I'm a witch. But I had Cedric, so things would get better, unless Cedric ditched me. I again, pushed it aside, got into my pyjamas and climbed into my bed, so I can get some sleep for my first day of class tomorrow!

* * *

 **So guys, just in case you caught it, I thought that Fred and George started a year after these guys but I just read that I was wrong so yeah, in case you caught that lol. I hope you liked and I know it was posted on Sunday, but I began writing it yesterday. Next week it'll be posted on Saturday. Have a nice day. Bye!**


	4. First Day of Classes !

**Hey here's Chapter 4** **. And if you like this story, please just like review cause it would be really cool knowing you like it, thanks.**

* * *

 ** Chapter 4: First Day Of Classes!**

I woke up feeling nice and refreshed. It was the first day of classes! I was never really an early bird but now I'm determined to be. I woke up excitedly and the girl next to me glanced over. She smiled and walked over.

"Hi, my name is Raina" she said. She had dark brown hair and square glasses. Her hand was held out and I shook it. "Hi, my name is Eli, nice to meet you" I said brightly. "Likewise, see you at breakfast" she said. She then was gone.

I then went to the bathroom, took a shower and then got dressed. When I was dressed, I went to the bathroom to do my hair. I stared at it. It was a decent length, at my shoulders, but I didn't know what to do with it. I brushed it out a little and decided to leave it.

I packed my bags with ALL my books. Since we haven't received our timetables yet, I don't know which books to bring. After they were all packed, I descended downstairs to the common room, and to the great hall. When I got there, I noticed Cedric, sitting in the same spot we sat yesterday. When he spotted me, he motioned me to sit across from him.

I walked over and sat down. "Morning" he said kindly. "Morning to you too. Have you received your timetable yet?" I asked. "Not yet. Professor Sprout should be handing them out any minute now, since she's Head of House" he said, biting into a piece of warm, toasty bread. I nodded and glanced quickly at our Head of House. I nodded and grabbed some toast and began eating.

Sometime later after Cedric commented a lot on my huge bag ("if they wanted us to carry that much then I might as well have my own personal trolley"), our timetables were handed out. I took mine with excitement and looked it over.

The classes I had today were Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology and Charms. I would have Potions, Astronomy, Defense against the Dark Arts and Flying later on in the week. I looked at Cedric's schedule and we had the same classes. We chatted about some classes and when we finished, we descended to our first class, which was Charms.

Professor Flitwick seemed really nice. He explained some aspects of Charms. He told us we'd be learning Charms such as the Levitation Charm, The Softening Charm and also the Fire-Making Spell. As he spoke, I really took in every word.

Cedric and I chose a seat close to the front but not too close. Professor Flitwick said we'd be starting new charms soon but gave us our first assignment, to read about the Levitation and Wand-Lighting Charm, since we'd be practicing it on Thursday. I had already read and practiced on these charms but I was excited to show the class what I could do!

After Charms, it was time for Herbology, with Professor Sprout. It was nice to have my Head of House as a teacher so I can become familiar with her over the next couple of years. She told us that we'd learn about all kind of magical plants. It sounded so interesting to me since all I've known about were regular plants that my mum occasionally grew in her yard.

She began explaining Spiky Bush and I took every note I could. I had been really good at taking noted back in muggle school because I had a really good technique on how to do it. When she finished, I felt Cedric staring at me. "What?" I whispered, so quiet that Professor Sprout couldn't hear. He shook his head a little and turned his attention back to Sprout.

When the class ended, we went off to lunch. While I was eating my sandwich, he coughed and I looked up. "You're really smart aren't you?" he said with a smug look. My stomach dropped. I knew this moment would come. He wouldn't want to be my friend due to my brains. "Well, I guess. But I'm sort of new to all this so I wouldn't say I'm the best" I said in a quiet like voice, but good enough so he heard me. He nodded his head and smiled. "Well I think you are. You could dominate every student in our year!" he said excitedly, then returning to his food. I felt myself smile. I really did have a friend, who appreciated my brains. I beamed and ate.

After lunch, we had our first History of Magic class. The professor however, was a ghost name Professor Binns. Throughout the class, he didn't stop at all when it came to talking. I had a feeling it would be a lecture class but it seemed that every student wanted to sleep just by hearing his voice. Including Cedric. I took more notes, making sure to note everything he said, occasionally elbowing Cedric to stay awake.

When the class ended and we were walking through the halls, he confronted me. "How in the name of Devil Snare did you stay awake in Binns class?" he asked, completely confused. "I dealt with a lot of boring muggle teachers who were very…talkative, since I went to an advanced muggle school, so I'm used to lecture classes" I said. He nodded and we arrived at our final class of the day, Transfiguration.

Our teacher was Professor McGonagall, which was delightful. We finally did something with a wand, which was exciting. I took my fresh wand and tried transfiguring a match into a needle. After several tries, I was the only one successful, earning five points for Hufflepuff. I beamed delightfully that I was the only one to do it. McGonagall allowed me to help Cedric and he was successful as well. We received homework on the alphabet because we need to know how to do it.

I rolled my eyes; as I could tell she was going to spring a quiz on it. It was the oldest trick in the book. I informed Cedric of this and he moaned and groaned, saying he was too tired. I laughed and we spoke out today's classes on our way to dinner. As we ate, I told him that I wanted to hit the library tomorrow, maybe read up on some of our subjects for access information. He agreed to come with me, claiming he's likely to fail with his poor sense of concentration. I laughed and when we finished, we walked around the castle before heading to the common room.

After tapping the barrels, we walked into the common room. We searched for a place to sit, since some of the seats were taken by older students. We saw an empty couch not too far off and we walked over. On my way, I waved at Raina, who waved back. Me and Cedric sat down and began our homework. He had lots of trouble concentrating on reading so I gave him tips on how to only focus on the book. He did that as I read up on some books for different classes.

After a while, he and I were both tired so we waltzed off to our dorms, waving goodnight beforehand. When I got to my dorms, I changed and brushed my teeth. As I walked out, some girl walked in and froze when she saw me. "Oh, I didn't think….." she said nervously. I recognized her; it was Golia Hetmoore, one of the girls who ignored me last night. I considered acting cold but instead I just nodded.

She seemed nervous and before I climbed into bed, she walked over to me and held put her hand. "I'm Golia, s-sorry I ignored you yesterday" she stuttered. I nodded and shook it saying "I'm Eli and its fine". She nodded and went to the bathroom and I went to bed, realizing that today was actually a really good day!

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked! Please review!**


	5. Update :)

**Hey guys ! So recently , I've been suffering extreme writers block and been consumed in school work so my updating hasn't happened. But now I'm in the spirit and I'm writing a chapter for you right now, and I even wrote an extra just cause I'm so cool :) But yeah, be expecting a new chapter on Friday at around 6pm . Hope you understand and sorry for the wait !**


	6. New Friends

**Before we get into this chapter, I just want to say how sorry I am. It's been over a month since I have written and I have been intending to but just never got around to it. I posted an update about writers block and it was true, and continued. Recently, I wrote a story and I got back into my reading and writing spirit!**

 **I will be changing my schedule to a new chapter every Thursday and maybe Tuesday. I have been so busy with softball, band and school and my writing was put off. Luckily, summer is on its way and I can write like all the time! So tonight, I am going to write this chapter and tomorrow I will post a bonus chapter before my game just to make up for lost time. I am also going to post a one-shot on Saturday, if you're interested haha**

 **Anyways, sorry for babbling, its time for the real reason you came here, which is to read more about Elianna and her Hogwarts adventures. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** Chapter 5: New friends**

I sat in a far corner in the library, deep in thought. I had been thinking about her Charms essay until something slipped into my mind. Dad.

Tomorrow was his birthday. Every year, Mum, Dad and I went to the park or bowling or anywhere then ate out and watched old movies. It was always fun on our birthdays. A wave of sadness washed over me as I thought of when Dad smashed the cake in my face.

I was contemplating whether or not I should send him an owl. It was his birthday after all and I was his daughter. But I can't forget the way he was towards me when I left. What if he thought I didn't care? I began tapping the table, trying to find a solution. "HUSH" a girl hissed at a table nearby. I rolled my eyes and packed my things. I feel a lot better talking to Cedric about these types of things.

As I made her way out of the library and on my way to the common room, I bumped into someone. All of my books fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going" the person said. "It's alright…." I trailed off my words, trying to see who it was. The person looked at me and I noticed her almost immediate. Golia.

She had her messy brown hair tied in a top knot and her green eyes sparkled in confusion and sincere. "I should've…" she started.

"It's okay, I should have been watching" I stated. I nodded and made my way to the common room. Little did I know that Golia was trying to catch up.

"So where were you coming from?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Err….the library" I said softly, confused at her enthusiasm.

"Ahh, the place of knowledge, good place. I just came back from tea with Dumbledore" she said sweetly.

"Lovely" I said, losing interest. She was beginning to bother me and was quite perky. I hoped that the lack of care in my voice showed.

"He's a wise man, Dumbledore" she said. Clearly it didn't.

"Yes very wise, wish I knew more about him" I said bored. At least if she's not going to leave, I could try and make conversation.

"Well why wouldn't you know about him, he's the greatest sorcerer in the wizarding world and all wizard children know of him" she said.

"Well I didn't grow up in this world so, that explains it" I said, irritated. I don't know what was ticking me off, but I wanted to smack her hard for some reason.

"Oh…you must be muggle born then?" she said. I nodded.

"Well that's brilliant! I know nothing of the muggle world but I'd love too. I want to take muggle studies in third year. Tell me about you and I'll tell you about me" she said. I narrowed my eyes and when I saw that she wasn't going to stop, I talked. I explained my whole life, my desire for reading, my bullying, my parents and everything leading up to this point. I don't even know what led me to confide with a stranger, but it all came pouring out. I also briefly mentioned Cedric.

"Oh, you're good friends with Diggory. I wanted to be friends with him but I don't know, he probably thinks I'm weird" she said sadly. No duh.

Her head hung and I instantly felt bad. Cedric didn't hate anyone in our year, let alone her. "Trust me, he doesn't. I can introduce him to you if you'd like?" I said. Her head lifted and her eyes bored into mine. "Really?" she asked hopefully. I nodded and an ear to ear smile reached her face. "Thank you so much Eli!" she said excitedly. I was confused as to how she knew my name, since I didn't tell her but I decided it didn't matter at the moment. "So I told you about me, so tell me about you. I'm curious" I said. She glanced at me for a moment and then went on into a full on story.

"Well see, my parents are very, work loaded so I spent a lot of my life with another, always switching. Dumbledore was the one I always loved to see, especially here when he's at Hogwarts. My grandparents knew Dumbledore's family very well and therefore he knows us very well. He takes care of me, he is like my grandpa. My mum and dad usually send me with him. I'm pureblood, if you hadn't seen. But Dumbledore has always been there since I was 4 and I promised I'd see him while I was at Hogwarts so he can check up on me and keep me safe. I am not obsessive over studies but I have good enough marks. Other than that, my life isn't that interesting" she finished with a breath.

I stared at her, amazed. Knowing the headmaster and basically the best wizard of all time up close? That sounded fascinating.

"Brilliant! I would love to know the headmaster like that. You seem to have an exciting life" I chuckled.

She chuckled as well. "Not really actually. Dumbledore, he's great, but it doesn't make me special. All the girls in our house think I can get them away with anything cause I know the headmaster so well, it's quite annoying actually" she said. I nodded, understanding partially. The rest of the walk was short but we spoke about our lives, school and other things. I think we had become friends.

As we entered the common room, I saw Cedric spread out on our favorite couch. I walked over but I noticed Golia linger. "Come on, you can talk to him" I said, persuasively. She then followed and we sat on the floor.

"Ello Eli, how was the library?" he asked sweetly, not noticing Golia. I cleared my throat and he then noticed her. "Oh hello. You're Golia, yeah?" Cedric asked. She smiled and nodded her head. They then started talking about things, Golia about her life, me about mine and Cedric about his. We laughed, smiled and it was so much fun that we didn't even notice that it was 2 am.

We all went to bed, bidding farewell and I knew then that we had just became a trio, and all thoughts of my dad were gone. As well as my Charms Essay.

* * *

 **How was that for a welcome back? Hope you liked it cause I was up late working on it** **And in case you guys wonder why Eli acts older than she is (11 years) its cause she is very mature for her age. Please review and hopefully I can get your bonus chapter up tomorrow. See ya !**


	7. The Story of Harry Potter

**Hey guys…. Okay that was weird, but here is the bonus chapter you so generously deserved. It's not going to be long but hey! It's something. Enjoy and please review and put a smile on my face, or maybe a frown**

* * *

 ** Chapter 7: The Story of Harry Potter**

It was a great morning. I had woken up nice and fresh. After the overnight incident with Golia and Cedric, I never stayed up too late. I took a nice warm shower and waited for Golia to finish. She took an extremely long time on her hair, which she ultimately put in a thin ponytail. I rolled my eyes as we descended to the common room and sat down, waiting for Cedric. When he emerged, we walked to the Great Hall, in deep conversation.

When we entered I sat on one side while Golia and Cedric sat on the other.

"I'm going to see him again today, for tea" Golia said as she poured herself some pumpkin juice, we automatically knew she meant Dumbledore.

"That's nice. You know one, time you should ask if Cedric and I could come" I said, taking a bite of toast.

"Sure, why not" she said gracefully.

We then started talking about our potions essay. It had been like this for two weeks, just us three. We were extremely good friends and each brought something to our little trio. I brought brains, Cedric brought brawn and Golia brought laughter. Cedric spent lots of time with us and didn't care what others said, since he still spent time with them while Golia and I spend time with Raina. I was good, to have two friends like them. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"I am going to go to the library" I said. Cedric and Golia protested but I got away. As much as I loved them with all my heart, I still liked to have some time to myself to just read, as they both hate it. Plus classes didn't start for another 20 minutes.

I was interested about reading about stories that happened in our century of wizardry. I scanned the shelves of late history and got my hands on a book called _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. I checked with Madam Pince, who had become an amazingly good friend of mine since my time at Hogwarts, and walked out of the library.

I saw Cedric and Golia walking towards me and we took a turn and walked around. Golia and Cedric were having a debate and only one thing really caught my attention.

"Please, he can do as much as Harry Potter" Cedric said defensively. This name was unfamiliar. "Who's Harry Potter? Is he a kid in another house?" I asked curiously.

Golia and Cedric looked at me like I was mad. I but my lip, sort of nervous "W-what?" I asked nervously.

"WHO IS HE?" Golia roared. "Eli, I know you're muggle-born but this is downright mad. He is the most famous boy in the wizarding world for bloody sake" she said, basically attracting us unwanted attention from other kids.

"Oh, what did he do to deserve that title" I asked curious on his popularity.

"He's the only one to survive…" she hesitated. "…You-Know-Who and he got a scar" she said.

I also hadn't known about You-Know-Who, but I didn't want to have her go crazy on me again so I nodded.

While we were in Defense, Professor Turna's words were drowned out as my mind drifted off to Harry Potter. Who was he? Who was You-Know-who? I hadn't picked up anything about our age history at Diagon Alley so I knew very old sorcerers, like Dumbledore.

I was curious and then I remembered I had the book about events around my time. I asked Golia when this happened and she said 1981. That's only 8 years ago! After classes, I went into the common room, grabbed the book and snuggled on one side of the couch while Cedric sat on the floor and Golia read about the theory of the levitation charm on the other side of the couch.

I opened the book and read. All these things were fascinating. I was almost done with the 300 page book when I came across the last event, " _The Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"._ I sat up and began reading all the words.

It had mentioned that in 1981, he had planned to go and kill a family called the Potters at their home in Godric's Hollow because their secret keeper had ratted out there location. Two people, Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort, but Harry wasn't. Lily died trying to save him and when he tried to kill Harry, it didn't work and Voldemort lost his powers and Harry had a scar and was now called "The Boy who lived".

As I finished, I wondered how he could have stopped Voldemort, especially if he was just a baby. As I bid goodnight to Cedric and Golia, I climbed into bed, my mind drifting off to Harry Potter, The Boy who lived. He must live in a huge house and have loads of galleons and be pampered and, well famous. I thought about this until I went to sleep, just thinking about where he was now, The Boy who survived Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 **Well Eli just doesn't know his story yet. I hope you lied. I needed Eli to know him because they meet later on in Harrys fourth year, and she needs to know his story therefore. Hopped you liked this bonus chapter and be on the lookout for my one-shot on Saturday and another chapter next Thursday. Please review!**


	8. Mudblood

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late, I completely forgot to upload but I know now and here it is! And I'm sorry I didn't post that one-shot but it'll be up like right after this one. Also I am changing my schedule to just Tuesdays now so look for them then. So with that being said, let's read about Eli!**

* * *

 ** Chapter 8: Mudblood**

 _Everything has been great_ I thought to myself while writing my Herbology essay. My time at Hogwarts was just better and better every day. Especially times like right now. Golia, Cedric and I were sitting outside doing our homework. Golia and Cedric were scamming through my notes from Professor Binns class (they both don't pay attention). It felt good, relaxing to do this with them.

As I finished, I heard some loud laughter and yelling nearby. I brought my head up and looked, seeing some Slytherin making fun of some other student. I recognized one of the Slytherin. Marcus Flint. He makes it a deal to make himself know at this school.

I was about to leave it alone until I saw who they were bullying. Raina. Raina was extremely kind and very close with us, but also a bit awkward and had some trouble with getting to know others.

I tapped Golia and nodded my head to them and when she saw them, she stood up, me and Cedric on her heel. When the Slytherin saw us, they staring whooping, ready to see what'd we do.

"Leave her alone Flint" Golia scowled. I helped Raina up and I told her to take her stuff and go back to Hufflepuff common room. As she sped off, us three stood against them.

"Sorry but I don't take orders from softies" he said. I knew what he meant of course. Everyone called Hufflepuff softies because were supposed to be the nice and kind house, but I wasn't always at time so I stood, taking out my anger of Raina being bullied on Flint.

"Yes well it seems that us ' _softies_ ' have as much knowledge as you lot combined so how about you just get lost?" I said confidently. I had faced a lot of bullies growing u but I also knew a bit about how to stand up for myself.

Flint looked at me like I was a piece of vermin and huffed. "I know I don't take orders form softies, but never would I ever listen to a nasty, filthy, retched little mudblood" he snarled.

That must've touched a nerve because Cedric shoved Flint on the ground and Golia kicked him hard where it hurt. Flint howled like a dog and while the Slytherin tried to help him, Golia and Cedric were pulling me away.

Mudblood. What was it? It sounded really rude the way he implied it but I had not heard the word.

"Where are you lot taking me" I asked impatiently. They ignored me and finally chose and empty classroom on the second floor.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" I asked. They looked at each other and then at me.

"We wanted to take you in here, just in case you wanted to cry or anything" Cedric admitted.

"If you need to vent, or just want to be alone, well leave you" Golia said honestly.

"Why would I do that? And did you hear what they called me? I never heard it but it sounded foul. You know what it means?" I asked.

They looked at me with complete confusion. "Y-you don't… you don't know what it means?" Golia asked completely confused.

My irritation was growing rapidly. "No, never heard, but tell me!" I impatiently said.

Cedric looked at me with complete sadness in his eyes and began explaining. "Well I assume you know what half-bloods, pure-bloods and muggle-borns are. Well see, mudblood is a complete fowl and horrible name for someone who is muggleborn, with non-magical parents you know. It means….dirty blood. It's horrible really! My mum was a muggleborn and there is nothing wrong with her. Slytherin just think there better because they're all a bunch of purebloods. It's just stupid. But to purebloods, muggleborn's don't deserve to be a part of our world, calling them blood traitors, which is terrible because were all the same, our blood does not matter" he said, taking a deep breath.

I started. Dirty Blood? Blood Traitor? Is that really what everyone thinks of me? I felt a huge shot of guilt and hurt flood through me. Golia must've noticed this cause she said "But you're better than any other witch or wizards here, don't feel hurt, it means nothing, it's a load of rubbish if you ask me".

This however, didn't make me feel better.

"I…." I started to say, very quietly.

"Eli…" Cedric started to say something but I cut him off and said "I'll talk to you later" I said dismissively.

Before they began to protest, I started away from them, trying to keep my legs moving. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes and finally, I reached a classroom. I locked the door, put on one of the silencing charm that I learned in charms, threw my books on the floor and started crying.

I don't even know why. Dirty Blood. I'm a fraud to the wizarding world, I'm not even special. I realized how easy it was for Cedric and Golia to understand the wizarding world, being born to magic, while I was just born to muggles. I feel so…..lost, out of place. I really thought we were all equal as witches and wizard. Turns out I was wrong.

I cried for a bit longer and then I walked out and after checking the time, I headed down to dinner.

When I walked in, I saw Golia and Cedric talking and didn't notice me till I sat in front of them. They then stopped talking and stared at me, concern laced in their eyes.

"Err…Eli are you okay?" Cedric asked.

"Cause you didn't show up to the last two lessons" Golia pointed out.

"And we've been worrying, but we figured you wanted to be alone so we didn't go looking for you" Cedric finished off.

"I'm fine" I said simply, but a bit harsh. They only stared. I looked up and felt guilty. They cared about me and I'm being completely rude.

"I mean, the word…mudblood…it just won't get out of my head and it just made me feel a bit down, but I'm fine now really" I said , trying not to sound too dismissive.

Cedric gave me an encouraging smile and for the rest of dinner, we just spoke about our day, trying to avoid the Slytherin situation.

As we stood and walked out, I bumped into a Slytherin who screeched quiet enough for only me to hear "Foul Nasty Blood Filth" in my ear.

I gasped quietly and felt my eyes sting with tears but I kept my head held. Golia and Cedric didn't hear, engrossed in their own conversation and I didn't think it was necessary to tell them so I kept walking.

When we got to Hufflepuff common room and said goodnight to Cedric, I got ready for bed, said a quick goodnight to Golia and slipped into bed, closing the curtains and putting on a silencing charm.

After being assured I was truly alone, I started to silently cry to myself, for being a mudblood, and for my whole life, and just cried myself to sleep. That time, was the first time I knew of the darkness that would await me.

* * *

 **So remember how I said Eli would be suffering through depression? Well she will, and it's an actual illness and I will go more into depth when she gets more into a teenager but the crying bit is just a glimpse. And I know it seems kind of corny that she's crying at a little insult but she's only 11 and thinks she horrid so you can't blame her. I'm aware this chapter is a bit short and I don't even know how that happened but be looking for my one-shot, also Harry Potter related. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Long time no see :) I obviously haven't uploaded on this story in forever and I'm so sorry :( I guess I had a huge idea of the whole thing in my head but it wasn't working into words. Now I have lots of new story ideas and I would like to do them but this is unfinished and I don't want to leave it hanging without knowing its fine. So if you generally enjoyed this story whenever you read it and want to see Elis journey, please leave me a review saying so or pm me. If I don't get at least 5, I'm going to just leave the story where it is and move on. Please let me know by April 3rd and I will have another announcement saying my decision. Thank You and have a great day! (PS I have a similar message on my other story)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I made an announcement a few days ago about whether or not I wanted to keep this up and due to lack of requests, I am going to just discontinue this. I'm sorry but this story is just a lot better in my head. Please check out my other story Slytherdor Romance :)**


End file.
